Watching Miraculous Ladybug Reboot
by LostWriter666
Summary: Same as first just a little different
1. chapter 1

A teen boy with medium midnight black hair, dark green eyes and a lightning bug emblem necklace leaned on a table with a small green bug floating next to him.

"Sparkks, are you sure we need to do this?" Asked the boy to the green bug.

Sparkks Nodded, "Yes Master Fuu chose you to reveal what's been happening, that's why he entrusted you with Trixx's, Pollen's, and Wayzz's Miraculous to give them to their holder."

The boy sighed as he opened the three boxes on the table:

The middle one held a necklace with a fox tail on the end, which out came a small orange-red Fox, "Wow," He said when he came out and spun in the air looking around, "So when is everyone supposed to get here?"

"Soon Trixx Soon." The boy said as he opened the other two boxes, one revealed a hair comb and the other a light green bracelet.

Out of the hair comb came a small bee kwami, and out of the bracelet came a Light green turtle.

"Hello Pollen And Wayzz."

"Hey so where is everyone?" Pollen asked

"Pollen we must remain calm, they will be here soon, but before that," Wayzz turned towards the boy, "Caleb where is Barkk?"

Caleb sighed and scratched his neck where his other Miraculous was, a black and yellow dog collar with five yellow beads on it, "He's sleeping, you know how he is."

Wayzz nodded, "Yes I know only too well, but you know we need his power to bring the class here."

Caleb sighed, he then tapped the Miraculous making a brown and white dog Kwami materialize out of it.

"Caleb, what is it I was dreaming about bones." Barkk yawned cutely.

"I know Barkk, but we need to get the class here."

Barkk yawned again but nodded, "Ok then."

Caleb smiled, he moved his shirt collar away from the dog collar, "Barkk!! Let's Chase!!!!"

Barkk howled as he was then sucked into the Miraculous.

Caleb underwent transformation: a brown skin suit with a white belly covered his body as his dog collar got bigger and the dog head laid a little lower on his neck, a brown mask covered his eyes, floppy dog ears appeared on his head, and a brown belt went around his waist and expanded to a long tail, and two Sais appeared at his waist.

"Mega Bite is ready to Howl." Caleb said drawing his two Sais

Sparkks And The others Kwamis backed up.

Mega Bite sighed and started clanging his Sais together, rifts of sound started to come out, and soon a blue portal was forming, "Portal Wail is Online."

Wayzz nodded as he watched the portal grow bigger, "Good now let's get them here."

Mega Bite nodded as he stopped the noise and put his Sais up, he cracked his knuckles and walked into the portal.

Welcome Welcome all to my Watching Miraculous Ladybug Story ReBoot, my name is XalienBriber67, and I hope you guys and Gals like it.

Yes it is a two part first chapter, and yes I made it where my character has two Miraculous, it will be explained here, and in a Fanfic I have for the actual show soon.

So Comment, Vote, And Follow for More


	2. Chapter 2

Mega Bite stepped through the portal he created into the classroom of Françoise Dupont Highschool, more specifically Miss Bustiers classroom housing Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, Alya, Nino, And their classmates.

The whole class looked up at Mega Bite, Adrien and Marinettes faces hid their surprise, while all the others stared in confusion.

Tikki and Plagg peeked out from where they were hiding with Marinette and Adrien respectively, and spotted Mega Bite.

The two Kwamis glanced at each other and nodded, the two looked around and noticing that no one but Mega Bite was looking, they flew out of their hiding spots and behind his back.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" Tikki asked quietly.

"Master fuu told me to reveal everything, and give them the Miraculous they use to them." He said back quietly glad everyone was frozen in shock and surprise.

Tikki And Plaggs eyes grew wide, but they nodded, they then flew through the portal to the screening room.

After they did the whole class unfroze from their shock and surprise.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Alya asked curiously.

"My name is Mega Bite, I'm one of many superheroes Paris has to protect it from Hawkmoth, and the second Miraculous form I have, I have come to show you all what is truly happening in Paris." He told the class beckoning behind him to the portal, and for them to follow him.

Before they realized what they were doing, all the class was walking through the portal and found themselves in a large room like a football field, with a gigantic movie screen and a podium in the front.

A list of episodes were visible on the screen, ranging from origins all the way to Frozer.

"Welcome everyone to the Screening room, here we can let everything unfold as secrets are revealed," Mega Bite looks at Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Chloe, and Nino.

Marinette and Adrien flinch, but Alya, Nino, and Chloe looked confused.

"Romances blossom and deepen," he continues as A few already formed couples blushed, others with crushes blushed too.

"And the truth is released." He finished as the screen flashed showing a different screen.

"Now to determine our first episode to watch, we must have a contest, not really a contest anyway as you guys must guess my real identity." He said cockily.

The screen flashed and showed three boxes.

"What are the boxes for?" Alix asked.

"Glad you asked Alix, these three boxes represent your only three guesses at my identity."

The class looked at each other, then Max stepped forward.

He pushed his glasses onto his nose more, "As I have concluded the boxes only light up when we make a guess, but you never said we couldn't ask you questions to figure it out."

Mega Bite nodded, "Well done Max, you are correct so please ask your first question."

Max nodded, "Alright then, are you or have you been a classmate of ours?"

Mega Bite smiled, "Good question, and to that I'll answer yes I was a classmate before leaving."

Max smirked, "Then that only leaves two students, as Lila had left after her akuma incident, but so did another student."

"I have uncovered your real identity!" Max exclaimed.

Mega Bite smirked as all of the class watched on, "I knew you would be the one to figure it out Max, I could never let anything slip past you when I was in school."

Max smirked, "You're right, Caleb, as I was the only one at school who was closing to finding out your secret."

Caleb smirked again, "Alright then, Barkk Stop the Chase.

Caleb detransforms out of his suit and smiled at Max, "great job Max."

Max smiled, "My conclusions are always solid."

Kim grabbed him around his neck and gave him a noogie, "Give it a rest and just pick an episode already."

Max nodded, "Alright then I pick origins part 1&2 if that's alright."

Caleb nodded as he produced a remote out of his pocket, "It's perfectly fine, now to reveal our secrets." He said as beanbags, couch's, snacks and drinks appeared.

"There's not really a seating arrangement, except for Marinette and Adrien, you two get the front two beanbags." Caleb said gesturing to the front.

The aforementioned teens blushed and looked away from each as they went and sat down.

The others grabbed snacks and drinks and also sat down.

 **Seating Chart:**

 **Front row - Adrien, Marinette, Alya, And Nino.**

 **Second Row - Alix, Kim, Ivan, Mylene.**

 **Third Row - Max, Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, and Sabrina.**

 **Back Row - Chloe and Caleb.**

Everyone besides Chloe settled in to watch.

Chloe was pouting wanting to be next her Adrikins, but Caleb just sighed, and pressed the remote to play the episodes.

He then looked at Chloe and whispered, "If you don't stop I'll erase every memory you have of Adrien, now shut up and watch the show." He said menacingly.

Chloe gulped and nodded, but something in her stirred and she blushed and looked away from Caleb.

He rose an eyebrow but looked up at the screen, and smiled as the show started.

 **A/N Ch: 1 part 1 and part 2 are finally done, now to begin the shows and reveal everyone's secrets.**

 **And yes Chloe falls for Caleb and a gay couple will be made as well, or a triangle still haven't decided.**

 **Anyway I hope y'all enjoy It.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Editorial change: due to how popular my Rise of Memory Bug story has gotten to be I will show Origami , a fake Akuma I made in my story, and Lightning Strikes, Calebs villain time, if you want, any way enjoy, I will post this without reactions first then a discussion chapter if y'all want to see something different...**_

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.**

 **Gabriel: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!**

 **Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!**

 **Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.**

 **Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!**

 **Gabriel: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?**

 **Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!**

 **Gabriel: I must have this absolute power! (Pointing at Nooroo) Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.**

 **Nooroo: (sadly) Yes, master.**

 **Gabriel: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly)**

 **Scene: Fu's massage shop. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong.**

 **Wayzz: Master, Master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up)**

 **Wang Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

 **Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.**

 **Wang Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!**

 **Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!**

 **Wang Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain)**

 **Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–**

 **Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)**

 **Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette's phone is ringing**

 **Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school!**

 **Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, mum! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again.**

 **Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible?**

 **Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!**

 **Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)**

 **Tom: (singing as he works)**

 **Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!**

 **Tom: Glad you like them.**

 **Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!**

 **Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)**

 **Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. (Kiss Tom by the cheek) See you tonight!**

 **Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her**

 **Marinette: Uff... (Sees Wang Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Wang by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the process)**

 **Wang Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.**

 **Marinette: (People step on the content of the box) Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.**

 **Wang Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious!**

 **Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school)**

 **Wang Fu: (Looks at a strange looking box) Thank you very much, young lady.**

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom.**

 **Caline: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?**

 **Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

 **Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.**

 **Chloé: That's my seat.**

 **Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat.**

 **Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!**

 **Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?**

 **Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

 **Chloé: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?**

 **Sabrina: He's only a famous model.**

 **Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!**

 **Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?**

 **Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?**

 **Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on.**

 **Marinette: (trips and falls) Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

 **Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?**

 **Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.**

 **Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do.**

 **Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.**

 **Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

 **Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!**

 **Marinette: (grabs a macaron from the box and gives one part to Alya) Marinette.**

 **Alya: Alya.**

 **Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.**

 **Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now.**

 **Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind.**

 **Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!**

 **Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Wang Fu trying to get up and helps him)**

 **Wang Fu: Thank you, young man.**

 **Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

 **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.**

 **Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.**

 **Ivan: Kim!**

 **Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?**

 **Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...**

 **Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.**

 **(Ivan walks away angrily.)**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 **Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. (The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)**

 **Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

 **Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart)**

 **Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears)**

 **Scene: Library. The other students see Stoneheart in the security camera.**

 **Student: Did you hear that?**

 **Stoneheart: KIMMM!**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**

 **Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?**

 **Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!**

 **Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!**

 **Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

 **Scene: Agreste mansion. Wang Fu is outside with a little box.**

 **Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?**

 **Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections.**

 **Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.**

 **Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?**

 **Nathalie: Yes sir.**

 **Gabriel: (To Adrien)You are NOT going to school. I already told you.**

 **Adrien: But father!**

 **Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world.**

 **Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?**

 **Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.**

 **Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away)**

 **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping.**

 **Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)**

 **André: I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control.**

 **Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control**

 **Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.**

 **Scene: The scene shifts to Marinette's room.**

 **Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh?**

 **Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little box and it glows)**

 **Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

 **Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!**

 **Marinette: Ahh! The bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)**

 **Scene: Adrien's room.**

 **Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!**

 **Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swinky...**

 **Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!**

 **Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

 **Scene: Marinette's room.**

 **Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer...**

 **Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?**

 **Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

 **Scene: Adrien's room.**

 **Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here.**

 **Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?**

 **Adrien: (shakes head) Uh-uh.**

 **Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...**

 **Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

 **Plagg: (flies out of Adrien's hands) Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor.**

 **Marinette: Mom! Dad!**

 **Tikki: No! (phases out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart!**

 **Scene: Fu's massage room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones.**

 **Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?**

 **Wang Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box)**

 **Scene: Marinette's room.**

 **Marinette: This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

 **Scene: Adrien's room.**

 **Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!**

 **Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

 **Scene: Marinette's room**

 **Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

 **Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture.**

 **Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?**

 **Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!**

 **Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

 **Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".**

 **'Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)**

 **Scene: Adrien's room.**

 **Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.**

 **Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

 **Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! (enters the ring)**

 **[ Transformation Sequence ]**

 **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time)**

 **Cat Noir: Too cool!**

 **Scene: Marinette's room.**

 **Marinette: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen)**

 **Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!**

 **Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya?**

 **Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?**

 **Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs)**

 **Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Hon, we better call the school.**

 **Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)**

 **Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

 **Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.**

 **Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?**

 **Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.**

 **Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.**

 **(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)**

 **Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?**

 **Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?**

 **Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)**

 **Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears.**

 **Stoneheart: KIMMM! So, who's wuss now?**

 **(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)**

 **Cat Noir: Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who are smaller than you.**

 **Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.**

 **Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.**

 **(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)**

 **Cat Noir: Where are you, partner?**

 **Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)**

 **Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**

 **(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)**

 **Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

 **Alya: Yes!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!**

 **Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.**

 **Cat Noir: Different how?**

 **Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.**

 **Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.**

 **Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

 **Cat Noir: (uses his cataclysm to break the net)**

 **Ladybug: No, don't do that!**

 **Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!**

 **(Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)**

 **Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away)**

 **Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?**

 **Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.**

 **Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears)**

 **Cat Noir: Super power?**

 **Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.**

 **Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

 **Cat Noir: So what's your plan?**

 **Ladybug: Hmmm... (uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't miss. Trust me.**

 **Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)**

 **Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)**

 **Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap!**

 **(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)**

 **Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.**

 **Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?**

 **Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!**

 **Ladybug: We both did it, partner.**

 **Both: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps)**

 **Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

 **Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?**

 **Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."**

 **Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.**

 **Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**

 **Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

 **Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...**

 **Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.**

 **Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

 **Scene: Marinette's room.**

 **Nadja:So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!**

 **Marinette: I did it, Tikki!**

 **Tikki: You see? You were up to it!**

 **Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...**

 **Plagg: Oh, what is this?**

 **Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!**

 **Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!**

 **Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

 **Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies.**

 **Scene: Bakery. Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV**

 **Sabine: Oh my!**

 **Marinette: Hmmm?**

 **Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

 **Scene: Adrien's room.**

 **Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

 **Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?**

 **Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.**

 **Tikki & Plagg: Did you catch the akuma?**

 **Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

 **Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!**

 **Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.**

 **Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!**

 **Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

 **Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?**

 **Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

 **Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki.**

 **Tikki: No, don't do tha-**

 **Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki...**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

 _ **And Caleb/LightningBug will not show up in the show until the Mummy ok!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien and Marinette jumped out of their beanbags as soon as the episode stopped, Nino and Alya surged on their two friends, the rest of the class looked stunned as well.

Chloe tried to stand up but Caleb held her back with a shake of his head, "Get over it." He said lowly watching the class.

Marinette gulped as her and Adrien backed up into a wall and their hands instinctively grabbed the others making the two blush madly.

Alya was snapping pictures of the couple, "So why could you never tell us?"

"If we told you Then Hawkmoth could have used you to get to us, right Kitty?" Marinette said/teased Adrien, who blushed badly

Adrien nodded, "Yeah My Purrincess is right, although I cannot believe Father is Hawkmoth."

Marinette blushed deeply and squeaked when Adrien pulled her into his arms and laid his head on hers.

Alya squealed loudly at the cuteness as well as some random fan girls that had broken into the dimension but were shoved out by a wave of Caleb's hand.

Nino chuckled at his girlfriend and gave Adrien a fist bump, "So now what, now that we know who you are?"

Caleb stood up and called the attention, "Not much will happen if you keep your mouths shut ok? Now Nino, Alya, and Chloe, head towards the very front for a surprise." He said as a table appeared with the three Miraculous Boxes.

The three raced forward and opened the boxes releasing Trixx, Wayzz, and Pollen respectfully.

Trixx And Alya hugged as best they could, Nino and Wayzz did their secret handshake, and Chloe was happy as can be seeing Pollen who bowed in the air.

Caleb smiled and pulled three other Miraculous out of his pockets and slipped them on as Sparkks, Barkk, Sass, And two other kwamis appeared as well.

"Hello you five, please join me."

The five nodded and they turned towards the class, "Marinette Dupain cheing , Adrien Agreste , Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, and Chloe Bourgeois, you have been chosen as the wielders of these five Miraculous to stop Hawkmoth, Under the guidance of Master Fu and Your Kwamis you have grown to be great Heros. My name is Caleb Noir, Miraculous Guardian in training, and the only one known in existence to Bond with five different Miraculous."

"I will explain later, but please let us get through part two and continue."

The class just stared but then they shrugged and walked back to their seats, Caleb pulled Chloe to the side as he started part two for the class and all the Kwamis flew off to watch from a table.

"Welp I've been waiting to do this since I've had to keep up the act."

Chloe rose an eyebrow but then gasped as Caleb swept in and captured her lips with his as part two started.

 **Reactions and Caloe have been done, Adrienette formed, more crossover to come, keep lookout for the next chapter, Bye!**


End file.
